


Ex Italia

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: Timeless....





	Ex Italia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> 'Ex Italia' (Out of Italy) is the completion of a long standing WIP I had tucked away in my files. When I first started working on it, I was also reading Sebastian's story 'Et in Italia Ego' and, eventually, one began to inform the other. This was the version of Doyle I saw in that story: a classical beauty rendered in plaster and stone.

 

[ **Full screen wallpaper** ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/132710/132710_original.jpg)

 

oooOOOooo


End file.
